Vehicle components, such as vehicle seats, may experience substantial forces upon vehicle impact. For example, upon a rear vehicle impact, a vehicle seat may experience substantial downward forces along a seat cushion. Accordingly, it is desirable that vehicle seats compensate for such forces.
Moreover, many existing vehicle seats are mechanically adjustable according to occupant height. Such mechanical adjustability often complicates compensation for the substantial forces that may be imparted to the vehicle seat upon vehicle impact. The art includes a variety of devices for compensating for such forces. However, many existing devices are not cost-effective and do not adequately provide for occupant comfort.